


spearmint

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, tonys an ass...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Steve ends up carrying little things for the team in his utility belt, things like chapstick or gum or tylenol since no one has pockets in their mission wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spearmint

“Anyone have gum?” Tony asked on the way home from a mission. It was a joke; the smirk on his features was clear proof of that. Despite that, Steve fished a pack from his utility belt and tossed it towards the futurist. “Spearmint okay?”

Tony eyed him for a moment and then nodded slowly. “…Yeah.” He said reluctantly, taking a piece and then returning the pack. “Thanks Cap.”

He starts testing Steve after that, asking for random things during missions; Steve seems to understand, since he smiles indulgently every time he hands over the requested item: lip balm for wind-chapped lips, bobby pins for Natasha’s hair even though she didn’t use them, OTC painkillers to ease aches after missions, tissues and bandaids.


End file.
